War In Your Heart (Part 1)
' ' War In Your Heart (Part 1) is the second Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. This is part 1 of the War In Your Heart series to be continued later on in July. The pairing(s) for this roleplay are Bat vs Cabbie, and Cabbie vs Tribbie with some Tandre moments. Characters (the second RPer was completely fill in): *'Tori Vega was played by Dil33/BatRadeTandre' *'Andre Harris was played by BatRadeTandre' *'Trina Vega was played by VictoriouslyMe' *'Robbie Shapiro was played by ImmaFatCake' *'Beck Oliver was played by Dil33' *'Jade West was played by Fansfavorite9/VictoriouslyMe' *'Cat Valentine was played by Cabbiefan101' *'Erwin Sikowitz was played by BatRadeTandre/ImmaFatCake' *'Nurse Jackson was played by ImmaFatCake' ''Warning: Some of this content includes violence. Viewers who may be disturbed by self harm and/or other violent acts should take caution before reading this RP. '''Scene 1: Sikowitz’s Class' Robbie: Hey Cat! Cat: Hi, Robbbiiiee! Robbie: What's two plus two? Tori: Hey guys. Jade: Ugh Vega! Cat: Uh...2! No wait 4! André: Hey everybody! Cat: I mean fish! Tori: Freak show. Trina: Hey Sista sista! And Tori's friends. Robbie: Really Cat? -_- Still love you anyways. Cat: You do? Beck: ??????? André: What just happened?? Cat: Robbie just said he loved me. André: Ookaaay... Tori: I think they love each other. Robbie: Wuh.. gah.. I mean... pants! Cat: You love pants?? So do I! Robbie: I love your pants Cat! Trina: .... Jade: Pants? Cat: Thanks, Robbie! Ok, I like your pants too! Where is Beck? André: But I thought Beck… Oh well… Trina: Stay away from my Beck! Jade: Your Beck? *scoffs* Trina: My Beck. You two are over, so me and him got together afterwards. It's so obvious. Robbie: Beck has nice pants. Jade: What is with you guys and pants? André: Don't insult pants, Jade! Beck: *thinking* I AM TOO LATE. Cat doesn’t like me. Robbie: Hey Cat, can we go talk in the Janitors closet for a bit? Cat: Kay kay! *leaves with Robbie* Scene 2: Janitor’s Closet Robbie: *in closet* Hey Cat. Cat: *in closet* You wanted to talk? Robbie: Um... yeah. Cat: What about? Robbie: Well, we've been friends for so long-- and, wow I can hear Jade from here! --anyways, yeah we've been great friends. Cat: Yeah....? Cat: So... where are you going with this? Robbie: And, I guess... I just wanna be, you know... more than friends? Cat: I-- I would love to Robbie... I just don't think now is a good time. I just...*thinking* I already broke his heart. I can't believe I have to do this. *runs back to Sikowitz room* Meanwhile… Scene 3: Sikowitz’s Class Beck: Hey...guys Sikowitz: CHILDREN!!!! Beck: Tori, I need to talk to you *walks into corner* Tori: What’s up? Beck: I think I like Cat. Tori: Really? That ....That’s great. Jade: You guys give me a rash! Trina: I only give good rashes. You shouldn't be complaining Jade. Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU! Sikowitz: CHILDREN!!!!!!! Jade: I'm talking about TRINA! Trina: Tori! Are you just gonna let her say that NOBODY LIKES ME? Tori: … Well… Jade: Ha! See, NO ONE LIKES YOU! Trina: Beck, baby you love me! Not the ditzy red head! Jade: Don't you EVER call Cat that! *Glares at Trina* André: ...Nobody likes you, Trina... Tori: Shut up Trina! Beck: Trina, I don’t like you as that way, just friends, which is all. Trina: You guys don't know pure talent when you see it! *leaves* *yells* Don't deny it babe! André: *rolls eyes at Trina* Jade: You're pure lying! Friends? With that? Really Beck? Beck: Nope André: DRAMA! Beck: *Glares at André* Cat: *runs in* Robbie: *runs in* Cat. I get it... you like Beck more than me. Cat: that's not true! I like you both the same! I just can’t pick... Jade: Yeah, she likes Beck more! Robbie: Well, you have to choose someday! Cat: And I don’t wanna cheat... I'm sorry Robbie. Jade: Cat, just choose! Cat: I....uh....I don't know, I'm really sorry, do I have to do this now? Can I have time? André: She likes Beck, we can all tell! Cat: I LIKE BOTH! Beck: Let her choose when she wants to, Robbie. Robbie: Ok, I'm used to getting the short end of the stick. Beck: Good. Jade: God! Cat gets so many guys. Cat: Jade, it's only two guys. Jade: Well, If Robbie is considered a guy. Beck: No class. Cat: Jade! Jade: What?! Cat: That's mean. André: Wow... Jade: It's true! Beck: Jade! That is disgusting. Jade: Shut up Beckett! Beck: Why did I date her? Jade: WHAT?! André: No clue man. Cat: Because you loved her. Robbie: And I thought we were friends Beck. *leaves* André: Robbie just left. Cat: Ugh! I just ruined your friendship! Beck: Cat, it’s okay. Cat: No it’s not. Beck: No, it is not your fault. I liked you more than friends so I had to tell you. Trina: I'm back! André: Oh no...Trina! Jade: NO! Beck: *Ignores Jade* Trina: Who missed me? Jade: NO ONE! Trina: I bet pretty boy did. *Licks lower lip* Cat: Trina, quit it! Trina: *Gets closer to Beck* Cat: Trina! André: Trina leave... Jade: UGH! Cat, let's go! *pulls Cat away* Trina: Just because you like Beck doesn't mean he's yours! Jade: BYE! Trina:*Smiles deviously* Beck: GO AWAY TRINA! Trina: Baby... André: Trina, why aren't you gone? Beck: Runs to his car Robbie: *texts Cat* "I'm at Nozu, if you even care." Cat: Wait! Robbie texted! Jade: What'd Robbie say? Cat: *texts back* “I'm so sorry Robbie. I'll meet you.” Robbie: *texts Cat* c u soon. Cat: Jade, he said he's at Nozu, if I even care. Jade: Ouch! Cat: I told him I would meet him. Jade: So...Beck or Robbie. Cat: and I can't pick! Let's go, Jade. I hate Trina. Jade: So do I. *leaves* Trina:*Looks down* Every time. Scene 4: Nozu Cat: *Gets to Nozu with Jade* Come on! Jade: Where's Robbie? Robbie: *leaves Nozu, goes back to HA* Cat: He’s leaving? Jade: Hurry! Get him! Cat: *chases Robbie* He left. Jade: Aw. Cat...don't cry! It'll be okay Cat: Well now both Beck and Robbie are mad at me. What should we do now? Jade: Call Robbie. Or Beck! Cat: who should I call first? Jade: Who do you care about more? Cat: I don’t know! Jade: Call Beck! Cat: Kay kay. *calls Beck* Beck: “Hello?” Cat: Hi. Beck: Hey. I just wanted to say that i am not mad at you. Cat: *blocks speaker* Jade! What should I say! Cat: You aren't? Beck: No Cat: Beck, I can't pick. Beck: It is okay. Pick when you want to. Okay? Jade: Give it time Cat. Cat: Thanks, Beck, it means a lot, I gotta go now. Thanks a lot, bye. *hangs up* Cat: *Calls Robbie* Meanwhile… Scene 5: Girl’s Bathroom Trina: *Goes to handicapped stall, someone comes* This stall's taken. *Person closes door awkwardly, rocks back and forth on toilet* Robbie: *goes to Trina in the bathroom, opens door* Robbie: Hey Trina. Trina: This stall's taken. Robbie: I know. Can we talk? Trina: No. My mascara's running. Robbie: Too bad Trina. Look, I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. Trina: I know that. Save your breath. *grabs toilet paper and blows nose* Robbie: ooh, um, and, I don't want you to think that you aren't untalented. Trina: I know I'm talented. I've been acting. *Sniffs* Robbie: What? Trina: I've been acting that I had no talent. Robbie: But... why would you do that? Trina: I don't know, because I'm stupid? *Sticks tissue on wall* Robbie: You're not stupid, Trina. *ew* You're beautiful, and funny. Trina: Thanks. But everyone still thinks that Tori is the best. Sikowitz: *steps into bathroom* Good Gandhi, what is happening?! Robbie: Not now Sikowitz! Trina: This stall is taken! Sikowitz: This looks like a soap opera! *sips coconut and watches* Robbie: It doesn't matter what other people think. I think that you're way better than Tori. Trina: Really? Robbie: Yep. *leans in slowly to kiss* Trina: *Leans in* Robbie: *Kiss* Jade: *Goes in bathroom unnoticed, finds Robbie and Trina kissing* Robbie: *breaks kiss* Sorry, I'm getting a call. Robbie: Hello? Cat: Hi, Robbie. Jade: WHAT THE CHIZ SHAPIRO! Cat: Why is Jade there? Robbie: Wha-Jade! I'm on the phone! Jade: You kissed TRINA! Trina: Jade.... he didn't kiss me..... I kissed him. Robbie: Cat? Um, hey. Sorry I left Nozu. I was just upset. Jade: I’M GONNA KILL YOU! Sikowitz: Juicy! Robbie: Jade, stop! Jade: *attacks Robbie* Cat: It's ok. Why were you upset? Trina: *Grabs Jade* Jade: NO! Trina: *Kicks* Cat: *hears screaming over the phone* WHAT IS THAT?!?! Jade: OWW! *falls* Robbie: Cat, I'm being tackled by Jade. A little help? Trina: *does martial arts on Jade* Jade: *falls* Trina: YOU ASKED FOR IT WEST! *Steps on Jade* Robbie: Thanks, Trina. Cat: *runs in bathroom* Jade! Robbie! Robbie: ... hey Cat. Jade: OWWWW! Sikowitz: THIS IS EMMY AWARD WINNING! Keep going kids!! Cat: Why were you attacking my best friend? Robbie: Trina was defending me. Cat: From what? Tori: Sees all of this and steps away Trina: *Walks away angrily, drives home* Jade: Help me Cat! Cat: *helps Jade* Robbie: Jade started attacking me. Cat: Why? Robbie: Well... it's complicated. Jade: *wince* God! Cat: It can't be that complicated! Jade are you ok? Jade: I think she bruised me. Robbie: Sorry Jade. Sikowitz, can u get her an ice pack? Cat: Let's get her to the nurse? Jade: I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! Beck: *gets out of car and goes to see if cat is there* Robbie: Yeah, let's go *picks up Jade* Cat: *Helps* Jade: AHHHH! Cat: What? Jade: PUT ME DOWN! THAT HURTS! Robbie: You'll be fine Jade. Beck: WHOA WHAT HAPPENED? Cat: Long story. Beck: *Helps* Robbie: Hey Nurse Jackson. Jade: That freak of a Vega hit me! Nurse Jackson: Jade. Are you ok? Jade: Put.Me.Down! I'm fine! Cat: Where did Trina go? That's it, I'm going to the Vega's. *leaves* Robbie: Fine *lets go* Tori: My sister Trina did it. Nurse: The crazy one? Tori: Yep. Jade: *Follows Cat* Robbie: Jade! You need medical attention! Tori: I am going too. Robbie: Ugh, why! *goes to Vega's* Scene 6: Vega Home Trina:*Lies in bed, locks door, slides against door and cries* Cat: *at the Vega's* TRINA! OPEN THE DOOR! Trina: *Ignores and cries harder* Cat: TRINA! Jade: NO! Robbie: Trina! It's me, open up please! Cat: TRINA!!! Jade: Vega! Tori: *Kicks door down* Robbie: Whoa, Tori! Tori: There you go. Cat: *sees Trina crying* Are you okay? Jade: Yeah, I'm the one in pain here! And not the good kind! Trina: *Grabs a knife, runs out of room* Cat: PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! Jade: WHOA! Robbie: Why me? Jade: No need to go all emo! Trina: You guys don't like me, so what's the point of living? Beck: TRINA NO KNIFE! Trina: SHUT UP BECK! Cat: I agree with Beck. Robbie: Trina! Don't do it! I... love you! Jade: *takes knife* Cat: WHAT?!? Trina: No Robbie, you love Cat. I'm no fool. Cat: Robbie... Robbie: Cat! You obviously like Beck more than me! His hair, skin tone, jeans! I'm just a nerd. Beck: No you’re not. Trina: *Walks out, gets in car, drives away* Cat: you're not just a nerd! You're the sweetest person I've met! You’re not the cliché! Beck isn't either! It's hard to find a hot guy who isn't a jerk! THATS WHY I CAN'T PICK! Jade: Give it time Cat! Beck: That is true, guys do lie. Cat: I gave it time! It's been driving me crazy! Robbie: Well, If u can’t pick, then I'm moving on. Cat: *cries* Fine, if you want it to be that way. I was the only one nice to you, keep that in mind. *walks away crying* Jade: Cat! Beck: Cat! Robbie: *leaves to go for Trina* Jade: Please don't cry. Cat: Why? Jade: I hate seeing you cry. Tori: O MY GOD WHY IN MY HOUSE? WHY? Beck: It is okay to cry. I do too. Cat: I would stop if I could. And it's not ok. Cat: Well, Robbie hates me now...so I made my choice. Jade: I'm gonna go beat Robbie! Jade: *Drives off to Trina and Robbie* Cat: Beck, you’re my one. Beck: Really? Cat: I'm sorry for taking so long, Beck, and yes! Beck and Cat: *KISS* Cat: We have to go see if Trina is okay! *Takes his hand and drives to Trina* Scene 7: Driving Trina: *Drives faster* Robbie: *driving* Trina! Hold up! Trina: *Hears Robbie and drives faster* Robbie: TRINA!!! Stop the car! Trina: *Ignores Robbie, drives into a tree and screams* Robbie: TRINA!!! *jumps out of car and runs to her* Trina: *Has glass in her head* Robbie: Trina!!! Do you hear me?!?! Trina: *Passes out* Robbie: *mistakes her for dead* TRINA!!! I can’t take the pain anymore! *kills self with glass shard* Jade: TRINA! *gasps* O-o-oh my GOD! AHHHH! Cat: *Sees* AHHH!!!! Beck: Oh my god. NO. Cat: Trina, I'm sorry!!!!!!! I didn't mean to hurt you!!!!! Jade: *faints from shock* Cat: JADE! *cries* Beck: JADE! Cat: *looks at Robbie* Who did this? Beck: I need an ambulance now!!! Cat: Who did this to Trina?!?!?! *Ambulance comes* Beck: *Picks up Jade and carries her to the ambulance* Jade: *Eyes flutter* B-Beck? Cat: JADE! Trina: *Is also rushed to the hospital* *Robbie’s dead body brought to the hospital* Scene 8: The Hospital Jade: *burst into tears* Cat: Who did this? *starts crying* Trina: *Has surgery right away* Beck: *Puts arm around her* Shh Cat. It is going to be okay. Jade: I just showed up and Trina was passed out! Trina: *Wakes up, can barely move* Cat: Trina, are you ok? Trina: Who are you? And where am I? Cat: I’m Cat. You’re in the hospital, Robbie killed himself after breaking your and my heart. Trina: I don't know an alien named Cat. Cat: EXCUSE ME? I’m not an alien Trina: Really? Than what are you? And what am I? Jade: Trina...do you remember...us Trina: No. I don't. Oh, I'm Tarnie? Beck: I know… You’re the person that hates me and no your Trina. Cat: I can't believe I did this to you! *runs out crying* Jade: CAT! *follows Cat* Beck: Runs after Cat. Trina: Oh. Jade: *Hugs Cat* It's not your fault. Cat: Yes it is! Beck: It’s my fault. Jade: No, it's none of your fault Cat: Then whose is it? Jade: When i came there, before I passed out, they were both like this! Cat: *crying* I miss Robbie. And Trina. Jade: You guys had nothing to do with this. Trina:*Winces in pain* Tori: *cries* Can I see Trina n-now? Trina:*Has stitches all over* Tori: *runs in room*TRINA! Beck: If I never told Cat l loved her she would be with Robbie and be happy. Cat: I loved you both. Beck: No, it is my fault, and he would not be dead if you two were dating. *cries a little* Trina: Who are you? Why are strangers coming in this room? Tori: Trina, it’s me. Tori, your baby sister... Trina: Sorry, I don't know you. Jade: *tears run down face* Beck...it's not your fault. Beck: Thanks Jade. You are a nice friend. Sikowitz: Children! Thank god I found you all! Wait, what happened?! Cat: ROBBIE DIED AND TRINA PRATICALLY DID! Jade: Never speak of it though! Sikowitz: What!!!!!!!!! Ah, just tell me when the funeral is. Peace! *leaves hospital* Trina: Why are all of you strangers coming in my room?!?! Tori: *sobs in André's arms* Beck: *leaves, Cat follows* André: *Hugs Tori* Shhh...it’s gonna be okay... Cabbiefan101 Cat: Trina, snap out of it! You're Trina Vega, the super talented girl in martial arts and singing! You're Trina, the fun girl that is funny and make people laugh! You're Trina, the girl that everyone liked. Even if it didn't seem like it, deep down they do. Trina: *Only remembers Robbie* Where's Robbie? ….. SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION! Tori: Robbie died, Trina. Trina: *Cries* Tori: He died because he couldn't take it anymore....he loved you to death. Trina: He....loved me? *Sniffs* Tori: So much...he loved you so much Trina... Trina: *memories come back* Why did I run into that tree?!?! WHY?!?! *Cries harder* Tori: *sobs* Meanwhile… Scene 9: Outside Of The Hospital Beck: *sits outside alone sobbing* Cat: *Sees Beck* Hi… Beck: Hey. Cat: Why are you sad? Beck: It was all my fault. Cat: No it's not, it was mine! Beck: No it wasn’t. Cat: Stop saying that to make me feel better, it was. Beck: It was mine. Cat: In what way? Beck: If I didn’t tell you that I loved you, you and Robbie would be dating and not in a hospital. Cat: That's not true, *cries*. Beck: If you still love him, it is okay. That happens to me all the time. Cat: I can't be here anymore...*runs out and drives home* Scene 10: A Few Days Later Trina: *released from hospital* Tori, can you drive me home? Tori: of course. Trina:*Gets in car* Tori: *gets in and heads towards home* ...are you okay? Trina: Better Tori: Good. *Gets home* Trina: I’m going to bed. *Goes to room* Me Love Robbie?!?! Tori: What did you say Trina? Trina: Oh, nothing! Tori: Okay… --- Beck: Calls Cat Cat: Hello? Beck: Cat, you did not show up for a week at school. Are you mad at me? Cat: no...I'm just depressed. Beck: Ok. I’ll leave you alone for awhile. Text if you need me. Cat: No, stay. My brother has been at the clinic and my parents have been working I need company. Can you and Jade come over? Beck: Sure Cat: Thanks. *answers door* Hi, Beck. Hi, Jade. Beck: Hey babe *kisses on the cheek* Jade: Hey. Cat: Come up to my room, guys, Jade: *Follows Cat* Cat: *Guides Beck and Jade to her room* Beck: Cat, can I talk to you for a minute? Cat: sure...where? Beck: Umm, hallway Cat: Kay kay. *goes in hall* Jade: Have fun love birds. Cat: Jade... Jade: Cat... Beck: *closes door* Do you still love Robbie? Cat: Yes, but I love you too, and Robbie is gone. You're still here. I guess it's you. Robbie didn't love me back. That’s why I was heartbroken. Beck: Really? Cat: But I’m half healed because you love me. Beck: I do *KISS* Jade: *Listens through door* Jade: *thinks* “So mad, but act happy. It's for your best friend. Category:Roleplay Category:War In Your Heart Category:Series Category:Roleplays About Bat Category:Roleplays About Cabbie Category:Roleplays About Tribbie Category:Roleplays About Cade